Ven a la primavera
by Elphyra
Summary: A Scorpius, la Amortentia le huele a tres comidas. A tres pasteles. También le recuerda como descubrió más profundamente a Lily Potter porqué, pese a haberse conocido antes, cuando ella le dijo "Ven a la primavera" algo cambió en su relación. Tenía que admitir una cosa llana y simple: estaba enamorado de Lily Potter; y los tres pasteles de la Amortentia van a ayudar un poco. —Reto.
1. ¿Quieres un brownie?

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** pertenece al Reto Especial "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

**1. ¿Quieres un brownie?**

* * *

En Hogsmeade, solo.

No esperaba que fueran así sus decimoséptimas vacaciones de Navidad un año antes.

Pero Rose Weasley lo había dejado de repente un año atrás y él, sin ella, se siente caer en un vacío interminable. Sólo hay una chica que le ha demostrado que él sigue importando al mundo. Qué lástima que se llame Potter, qué lástima que sea la prima de Rose.

Por esto la ha ignorado, le ha dejado claro tantas veces como ella se lo ha pedido que no quiere nada. Pero en el fondo de su ser, este acoso palpitante que Lily demuestra tener está haciendo mella en él. Algunas mañanas se maldice pensando que tiene ganas que Lily le dirige la palabra, algunas noches se aduerme pensando que si hoy no lo ha hecho ya lo hará el día siguiente.

No debería seguir así.

No debería ignorarla.

Pero lo hace porqué no quiere a nadie. No quiere salir con ella, justamente por ser ella, pero así mismo no quiere salir con nadie más. Es una paradoja que no entiende ni él mismo. Scorpius sabe que tiene que solucionar su problema lo más pronto posible porqué nota cómo se está aislando de sus amigos, de sus primos.

¿Por qué? Porque él amaba con todo corazón a Weasley, y esta le abandonó. El mundo parece decaer en su alrededor pero hay una chica, justamente Potter, quién está ahí. Demostrándole día y noche que quiere salir con él, que le quiere.

Y Scorpius se pasa los días pensando qué tiene que hacer con este asunto, porque le da miedo volver a salir con una chica, que le deje solo sin una explicación lógica y que sienta que su mundo no exista.

Una chica se sienta a su lado. Él no la mira, pero sabe que es una alumna porqué lleva un buen chorro de perfumen encima. El banco en el que está sentado en medio de Hogsmeade no es solo por él, así que le permite hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Scorpius.

Él le mira un segundo de soslayo y afirma sus sospechas.

—Igualmente, Potter.

—Así me gusta, Malfoy; es de cortesía responder. —Pese a las palabras que usa Scorpius nota que en su voz no hay malicia alguna. Como siempre. Cualquier otra chica ya se habría ido tras casi un año de respuestas como las que él le da. Pero Lily no, ella es distinta.

No comparten más palabras porqué a él no le apetece y ella está comiendo unos pastelitos cuyo nombre Scorpius desconoce. Pero ninguno de los dos abandona el banco.

—¿Por qué sigues así, Scorpius? —rompe el silencio ella. Él la mira pidiéndose qué una le dirá ahora—. Mira a tu alrededor. Hazlo, vamos. El cielo es gris, sí, porqué ha nevado hace poco. El paisaje es blanco, y el frío hace mella por todos lados. Pero la gente, mira los demás alumnos... Están jugando con los bolos de nieve, sonríen a la vida, hablan de grandes temas o mayores tonterías.

Tenía razón. Y para Scorpius le parece un poco raro fijarse más fijamente en su alrededor, tal y como Lily Potter le incita hacer, ya que todo le parece más real de lo normal.

—¿Y sabes por qué están felices? —Deja que la pregunta esté unos segundos sin respuesta, quizá esperando que se la dé él.— Porqué la primavera volverá, y con ella los pájaros harán sus melodías en los árboles, el gris del cielo se volverá en un azul resplandecientes y la nieve blanca se mudará a una hierba verde. Porqué la vida volverá.

Scorpius escucha lo que dice Lily Potter mientras se pregunta de dónde habrá sacado todas estas ideas y estas frases. No puede creerse que la hiperactiva Lily Potter sea tan filosófica y tan poética. No cuadra, es increíble.

—No puedes quedarte siempre en invierno, ven hacia la primavera.

¿Qué? Sorprendido por la frase final, Scorpius ladea la cabeza hacia ella; en el último segundo quiere evitarlo pero decide dejarlo estar. La pelirroja melena de Lily enmarca su rostro de quince años y su sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quieres un brownie?

—¿Un qué...?

—Un brownie —repite ella, mientras le enseña un trozo del pastel o lo que sea que se está comiendo ahí a su lado. Tiene chocolate, mucha chocolate, y a él le encanta.

—Para probar... —responde como si no le interesara.

Está riquísimo. Es chocolate pura. No se lo puede creer, es la cosa más buena que ha probado en su vida. No importa que se lo haya enseñado justamente ella. Lily Potter. No suporta verla más, ahí a su lado con aquella sonrisa tan bonita; así que ladea la cabeza.

"Ven a la primavera."

Debería intentarlo.

Debería ir ahí.

Aunque fuera con Lily Potter; pero sabe en el fondo de su corazón que no quiere estar en el invierno perpetuamente, que desea cambiar e ir a la primavera. A los pájaros cantantes, a la hierba fresca, al cielo azul y a las pelirrojas que sonríen.

Replantea todo lo que ha hecho y le ha dicho. Se ha pasado, al fin y al cabo Lily Potter sólo intentaba animarlo, no ser su acosadora palpitante. Bueno, un poco sí que lo es. Pero hay algo más importante que esto. Algo de lo que se da cuenta ahora, aquí, en Hogsmeade mientras se come el resto del único brownie de Lily Potter.

Estaba fatal, y estaba yendo cada vez peor. Sumiéndose, tal y como lo ha dicho ella, en un invierno perpetuo. No podía seguir así. No puede seguir así.

Lo que le parece raro es que haya necesitado que Lily Potter se lo dijera. Se la mira a los ojos, pero ella está mirando a los demás alumnos que juegan y patinan por ahí.

—Está muy rico.

—Son buenísimos, ¿a que sí? —responde ella, mirándolo.

Definitivamente, ¿qué importa que sea la prima de Rose Weasley? Es distinta a ella. Total y completamente. ¿Qué importa que se llame Potter? Sólo es un apellido.

Importa que a él le gusta Lily, y ya está.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Es mi primer _scorly_ y va a constar de tres capítulos porqué participa al reto arriba mencionado. Me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo con esta pareja que ahora ha logrado conquistarme el corazón, de lo tiernos que son y lo interesantes que me parecen sus conversaciones.**

**Poco a poco iréis viendo la evolución de la relación entre Scorpius y Lily, para entender a estos personajes. A mí me encantan porqué al contrario que la mayoría, para mí no es Scorpius que persigue a Lily sino la pequeña Potter que anda tras el Malfoy. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier opinión será bien recibida...**

**Muchos besos,**

**Elphyra.**


	2. Dame una sonrisa

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** pertenece al Reto Especial "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

**2. Dame una sonrisa**

* * *

Ayer fue su cumpleaños numero diecisiete.

Sí, en el día 8 de enero. Una ironía muy poco fina... Él se llama Scorpius y es sagitario. Casi sesenta de retraso respecto al último día de los escorpiones del horóscopo. No le importa porqué no se cree estas cosas _muggles_, como tampoco cree en Adivinación.

Ayer cumplió diecisiete años y su madre, que es una aficionada a hacer los pasteles al estilo _muggle_, le ha enviado uno que ha hecho ella por su cumpleaños.

Siempre vienen en el día de su cumpleaños pero esta vez Scorpius "olvidó" ir a la cocina del castillo a buscar el pastel que el elfo de la casa le llevaría ahí.

Sus amigos le habían hecho una fiesta bastante impresionante por ser ya mayor de edad que duró casi todo el día y tras la cual no le apeteció comerse el pastel de su madre.

Esta es la explicación de por qué se puede ver a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy andando a las seis de la tarde por los Jardines de Hogwarts buscando a alguien con un trozo de tarta de manzana en las manos.

Está buscando a una chica de Hufflepuff y cabellos del color del fuego. Su nueva amiga. Lily Luna Potter. Tras buscarla por todo el castillo finalmente la encuentra dónde la tendría que haber buscado desde el principio: los jardines del castillo.

Lily ya tiene catorce años, y por ello Scorpius piensa racionalmente que debería dejar de ser una cría. Como ahora, que está con los brazos estirados y juega ella sola que es un avión. Seguro que cuando le pida algo respeto a ello, Lily le saldrá con alguna respuesta que incluirán algún animal de los que habla tanto su madrina.

Cuando Scorpius no piensa racionalmente sobre ello se da cuenta que es justamente este matiz de su niñez aún no perdida que rodea a Lily lo que le gusta de ella. No se lo puede contar a Albus porqué de hacerlo él le diría que es un _asaltacunas. _No porqué le guste su hermana pequeña (bueno, ser su amigo) sino porqué le gusta que sea una niña, justamente.

Con la sombra de una sonrisa, la cuál ha empezado a aparecer desde las últimas horas tras muchos mesos de búsqueda y captura en lo más dentro de él, se acerca por detrás a Lily y le tapas los ojos tan buenamente puede con el pastel también en los brazos.

—¿Quién soy?

Lily ríe como una niña pequeña y empieza a describirle de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, y cuando por sorpresa suya la chica aún no había acabado pero ya empezaba a decir tonterías, le destapa las ojos y Lily se voltea.

—¡Hola! Veo que ya te han devuelto a la vida normal, ¿no?, tras tu rapto. ¿A partir de cuantas horas me tengo que preocupar por ti?

—Si estoy en manos de mis amigos a partir de las diez.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez —dice con una sonrisa. Había echado de menos al chico, como casi siempre.

Ambos, verde y amarilla, se van hacia uno de los lados de los jardines, dónde hay lugares para sentarse. Lily tiene ganas de comerse sin contemplaciones el pastel que Scorpius tiene en las manos y que sabe que compartirá con ella. Pero no quiere admitir que está loca por los pasteles así que esperará que Scorpius le ofrezca un trozo.

Sino no se explica que haya ido a hablar con ella con un trozo grande de pastel a las manos.

No se lo va a comer solo.

—¿Quieres? —pide él, descubriendo el trapo que está por encima de pastel.

Lily tiene unas ganas locas de comérselo e iba a responder un impulsivo _Sí_ cuando se detiene. Él se la mira un poco extrañado. De Scorpius lo que más le gusta son sus ojos grises. Le gustan cuando son grises como las piedras de Hogwarts, pero de un tono más claro que algunas de ellas. Este gris mate le encanta.

Pero aún le gustan más cuando sus ojos brillan. Los ojos de Scorpius sólo brillan cuando él está realmente feliz, cuando una sonrisa adorna su rostro. Sabe que la sonrisa de Malfoy será un duro trabajo recuperarla del todo, por lo menos no cree que a corto termino logre que él sonría tanto como cuando salía con Rose, pero quiere que esta haga más acto de presencia.

Y que a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no se le ocurra nunca más ofrecerle un trozo de tarta de manzana sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro que se pueda llamar como tal. Ambos se disponen a hablar al mismo tiempo pero al darse cuenta de ello se callan. Entonces, es Lily quién repite lo que iba a decir:

—Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras. Hasta que te lo diga.

Scorpius levanta levemente y de manera inconciente una ceja de esta manera que sólo sirve para defenderse de manera un poco arrogante delante las palabras de Lily. En según qué situaciones no se fía de ella. Pero le hace caso.

Lily hace una de sus sonrisas más anchas, de estas que enseñan casi todos los dientes, mientras con sus dedos índice hacen que de manera inducida en la cara de Scorpius aparezca una sonrisa.

El chico al darse cuenta de ello hace una sonrisa breve que sólo dura los segundos que tarda en decir su nombre. Entonces sólo queda su sombra. Entonces ella cambia de táctica.

Le coge la tarta de manzana antes de que él tenga tiempo de defenderla y la separa de él, abrazándola casi. Él rodea unos segundos sus ojos, un poco divertido mientras se pide qué es lo que puede ocurrir ahora.

—¿Quieres comerte conmigo tu pastel, Scorpius? —Durante estos segundos el chico no tiene tiempo de responder—. Entonces, dame una sonrisa.

Con su cara bastante seria, Scorpius levanta primero las cejas sorprendido y después hace una sonrisa más amplia. De las que no tienen matiz de tristeza en ellas.

Y Lily, contenta, empieza a comerse la tarta sola.

Aunque Scorpius también coge un trozo de ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí viene la segunda parte de este _Scorly _que a mí me gusta mucho, y espero que a vosotros también. Esta pareja, que para mí es un poco distinta a cómo la pintan algunos otros escritores, a mí me ha conquistado el corazón y creo que se está convirtiendo —o será una de ellas, no la única— en mi OTP. Va bien tener unos cuantos OTP.**

**Espero que os siga gustando la evolución de los personajes. El primer capítulo se situaba en diciembre. Este segundo en enero... y el tercero creo que, para hacer honor al reto, será en febrero. ¡Quién sabe! Quería agradecerles sobretodo a las personas que me comentaron el capítulo su apoyo, y también a los que me añadieron a sus favoritos y demás.**

**¡Muchos besos a todos!**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
